Sandwich components are typically areal components which are constructed from at least three plies, specifically a central core ply between two cover layers or plies, and are used for example in the automobile construction industry as body components, in particular for the construction of lightweight automobiles. Normally, areal sandwich components are produced, the shape of which can be adapted in a compression mould.
German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2010 0054 56 A1 discloses, for example, a sandwich component comprising a honeycomb core with a plurality of webs and with at least one cover layer, wherein the honeycomb core is composed of a cellulose-based material, in particular paper, wherein the cover layer is formed from a fibre-reinforced semi-finished part with a thermoplastic synthetic matrix, wherein the webs of the honeycomb core are, at attachment points to the cover layer, at least partially received in the thermoplastic synthetic matrix of the cover layer, such that a bond of the sandwich component is realized.
German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2012 006 609 A1 disclose a sandwich component having two fibre-reinforced thermoplastic cover layers and an interposed honeycomb core ply, wherein the cover layers are connected to the honeycomb core ply via a thermoplastic material, and wherein at least one side of the sandwich component has a decorative ply which is arranged on the cover layer, wherein the sandwich component furthermore comprises at least one foamed ply which is arranged between the cover layer and the decorative ply, wherein the foamed ply is connected to the cover layer and to the decorative ply. Via this solution, it is sought to realize a laminated sandwich component which is intended to prevent surface defects on the decorative layer arising as a result of the support core that is used.